sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Kendall the Hedgehog
Kendall is a dear old friend of Thomas the Hedgehog Voice He is voiced by Channing Tatum Movies he appeares in *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor *Julie the Hedgehog Thief *Sonic Storm Adventures of Catching Fire *Sonic Storm Adventures of Mockingjay *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Abduction *Sonic meets Zoolander *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brave *Sonic the Hedgehog and Alice: Madness Returns *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor: The Dark World *A Lovely Raccoon as a Pet *Lil' Gideon *Julie gets Tested *Sonic Storm Adventures of Scott Pilgram vs. The World *Sonic Storm Adventures of Rio 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Legion *Gideon Returns *Sonic vs. Matilda *Sonic Storm Adventures of Zambezia *Sonic Storm Adventures of Epic *Sonic the Hedgehog meets The Croods *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ender's Game *Sonic Storm Adventures of Cowboys & Aliens *Sonic Storm Adventures of Maleficent *Sonic the Hedgehog and the Nuttiest Nutcracker﻿ *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld: Evolution *Sonic Storm Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and the Rise of the Guardians *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Van Helsing *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld: Awakening *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Host *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters *Sonic Storm Adventures of Lost Odyssey *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Free Birds *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Final Warning *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Coraline *Sonic the Hedgehog meets ParaNorman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and MAX *Sonic the Hedgehog and Fang *Sonic the Hedgehog and Angel *Sonic the Hedgehog in Nevermore *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Re Coded *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of I, Frankenstein *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Carrie *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 3 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 4: The Darkness Within *Sonic Storm Adventures of Uglies *Sonic Storm Adventures of Pretties *Sonic Storm Adventures of Specials *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brutal Legend *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Vampire Acadamy *Sonic the Hedgehog and The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kill la Kill *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 5: The Full Moon *Sonic Storm Adventures of Divergent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Insurgent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Allegiant - Part 1 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Allegiant - Part 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Believe *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 6 *The Broken Hero *Sonic Boom (Sonic Storm Adventure Style) *Sonic Storm Adventures of Oban Star Racers *The Soilders of Darkness *On the Sort Great Adventure Gallery Kendall in Sonic Boom.png Kendall is confused.png Kendall's look in Sonic Boom.png Kendall's Ages.png Young Kendall.jpg Kendall coat.png Kendall making fun of Demon.png Kendall again.png Kendall's thumbs up sign.png Kendall's bravery.png Kendall bumped his head.png Kendall is shocked.png Kendall and Lisa high fiving.png Kendall.png Kendall and Nancy looked at Stan.jpg Captured sonic base by peacehobo-d4s4ywe.png Category:Hero Category:Custom Characters Category:Animal Category:Sonic Adventure films Category:Dracoknight545